Web-Romance
by SwarklesisOTP
Summary: Barney is startled when Ted lays eyes on the exact same amazing girl he knows from the Internet. AU, Pro-Swarkles (Rating may changes as the Story continues)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I had this idea a few weeks ago and I also wanted to write something less difficult than the Robin/Barney/Ellie-relationship, so I decided to create this light swarkles-romance-story. The first chapter is Kind of short and not much is Happening, but I´d love to hear from you if you like the concept of the Story and want to hear more of it. Thanks for your time! Please read and Review. Would mean the world to me!**

"Ted, Ted, Ted, look! Awesome chick over there!"

"I´m not here to pick up some chicks today, Barney."

"Oh, come on. I will be your wingman. That girl would be perfect for you!"

"Leave him alone", Marshall sighs.

"Okay, fine, Ted. Continue hanging around with this lame married couple and miss up on an awesome one-night-stand. I will go"

"We are not lame", Lily screams after him, when he leaves to try one of his newest plays on the blonde girl at the counter of MacLarens. About 10 minutes later he slides back into the booth.

"What´s wrong? Was she too smart to fall for you?", Ted mocks him.

"Some people just can´t handle awesomeness."

"Or gross womanizers", Lily scolds him and shakes her head at her friend.

"Awww, Lily, come on. You know me better than that."

"True. That´s why she would never touch you", Marshall says.

Barney makes a face at him and drinks from his scotch.

The gang is so caught in their conversation that they don´t realize that a beautiful brunette is entering the bar. She is alone and looks for a free table. Ted is the one who sees her first.

"Look at that girl", Ted´s puppy eyes grow bigger.

"Oh, she´s cute", Lily says

"She seems okay", Marshall approves.

"Oh no, not another love of your life", Barney sighs without looking into the girl´s direction.

"You wouldn´t say that when you´d look at her Barney, she is stunning. Come on, Ted. She clearly looks for a table. Wave her over", Lily encourages Ted.

Ted does so and the girl follows his invitation.

"Hey", Ted stutters, "It seems like you´re looking for a table. You can sit with us!"

The brunette is startled due to Ted´s eagerness, but she´s desperate for some good scotch, so she decides to join the little group.

"That would be great. If that´s fine with all of you?", she asks.

"I´m sitting here with 4 guys. 4! I need some feminine support", Lily laughs.

"Of course, sit down", Marshall adds.

"And what about blondie? Is he okay with it too?", Robin laughs at Barney who still hasn´t seen her face because he types something on his phone.

"Barney. Barney, tell her it´s okay to sit with us"

"Ouch, stop that Lily." Lily kicked Barney under the table when he didn´t answer.

"Hell, yes, let her sit down. I don´t care", Barney says when he finally looks up.

Barney gasps when he realizes who that girl in front of him is and the girl stares at him in shock as she recognizes him too. It´s the girl from the internet that turned his head.


	2. Getting to know the gang

**AN: My second chapter of this story! I know I suck at making up chat-names and I know I exaggerated with Ted´s behavior, but I hope you like it anyways. Please give it a try and leave many reviews! Thank you!**

They exchange confused and kind of shocked looks which are recognized by the rest of the group. Lily, curious as always, gets the situation and asks,

„Oh no. You aren´t one of Barney´s bimbos, are you?"

„You slept with her?", Ted asks furious, already acting as if Robin is his already – though he doesn´t even know her name yet.

Robin gets the despicable tone in Lily´s and Ted´s voices and Marshall´s look speaks volumes, so she says,

„What are you talking about? I don´t know this guy and I´m not one of his bimbos. He just looked like someone else I know."

Ted, Lily and Marshall let out a sigh of relief and they let sit Robin down when Lily asks Barney, „What is your excuse, sir?"

Barney grunts, „She´s hot. Gosh, how long have you known me now, Lil. I always stare at hot chicks."

Robin grins, „Thank you. You are Barney, I guess? Or am I supposed to be a bimbo of one of you guys?", Robin asks and looks at Ted and Marshall questioningly. Though she is well aware of who´s Barney, even if Lily hadn´t say a word.

„Yes, he´s Barney. Sorry, we reacted so stupidly, but Barney is kind of a womanizer and you looked nice and... and I thought you would be a really nice...uh... friend?", Ted stutters.

Robin feels pretty uncomfortable. This Ted seems to be a little bit too clingy for her taste. To escape this embarassing conversation, she just says, „Yeah, I´m Robin."

„Ted", he answers and grins at her. Robin is kind of afraid that guy is falling to his knees and proposes before he even knows her family name.

„I´m Lily and this is Marshall, my boyfriend."

„Nice to meet you guys", Robin smiles. Lily seems like a very nice and funny girl, though a little bit too curious and excited, but Robin feels like she will get along with her very well.

„I´ll go get another round", Barney disappears to the counter and comes back again with 5 glasses of Scotch. They all thank him, when Ted starts to speak, „I have to apologize for Barney. He could have asked you what you want to drink. I´m sorry Robin. Shall I get you something else?"

„No, no, it´s fine. It´s great actually. I love Scotch."

„Yeah, as I had known her love of Scotch before", Barney scoffs and takes a sip.

A quick smile runs over Robin´s face, but not quick enough. Ted realized the flirty tension between the two and when Barney winks at Robin as a reaction to her smile, he bursts, „Oh yeah, Barney. You know all the woman so well. Don´t act as if that´s something special. Everybody I know loves Scotch. There was a chance of about 80% she´d love Scotch."

„No, there wasn´t", Barney simply answers.

„How can you say that? Did you do another bimbo research on how many girls like Scotch?"

„Gosh, chill bro, seriously. I got our usual drink and got one for her too. If you feel better, I´ll drink her Scotch too and you can get her another drink which she will like muuuuch better.", Barney rolls his eyes.

„So you guys are friends or what?", Robin interrupts their little fight, not quite sure what these guys have in common. Except for scotch, of course.

„Marshall and I´ve been best friends since college. Lily is his girlfriend, as she already said and we talked to Barney once and since then, we couldn´t get rid of him anymore," Ted sighs.

„Okay, you know what. As I´m such a burden to you, I will take home that blonde chick over there and you can continue flirting with that girl that is way out of your league. Bye." Barney gets up and walks over to the girl.

„Was that necessary?", Lily asks Ted.

„Oh come on. You do realize he was acting like an asshole, Lil. You know him. He wouldn´t have stopped."

„You know what? You said it: I know him. We all do, except for Robin. He just wanted to mock you a little bit."

„Uhhh, guys. Don´t get me wrong. You´re very nice and everything, but as it seems, I´m the reason for all of your fighting. I don´t want to get in between. There are some other tables where I can sit down. I just wanted to spend a nice evening.", Robin interrupts them, clearly feeling guilty. What they don´t know is, that she is also very concerned about Barney. He must have been as startled as herself when he saw her today, it must have been a big shock and she feels so bad about lying to him. She wants to go home now and forget this horrible day, but Ted and Lily won´t let her go.

„No, Robin, please stay. Seriously. You don´t know Barney. Tomorrow evening, he´ll sit here with us again and act as if nothing has happened. Just forget it, okay? Tell us something about you!", Lily encourages her.

„There´s not that much to tell. I recently moved to New York, I´m from Canada actually."

„Ohhh Canada, the white North.", Ted laughs.

„Yes, that´s Canada", Robin said.

„What do you do for a living?", Marshall asked.

„I´m a news anchor."

„Really? That´s so cool!", Lily cheered, „anything what we saw already?"

„I don´t know. I work for a small channel called Metro News 1."

„I will check it out as soon as I can. I´m sure you do an amazing job!", Ted winks at her.

„Thank you", Robin looks down to her hands with her glass of scotch in them. She takes a big sip. Robin likes those three, they are very nice to her and seem to be a lot of fun to hang out together, though she wishes, Barney would still be here.

They continued talking, every one of them telling Robin where they are working and what they like to do in their free-time. Especially Ted puts a lot of effort into impressing Robin. She thinks it´s sweet and everything, but Ted is not exactly her type. She prefers the bad guys, the adventurous guys with whom she can have a lot of fun and who challenge her – and Robin knew from the very first second that Ted was not that kind of guy. About 11pm Robin decides to head home.

„I can bring you home.", Ted offers eagerly.

„That´s sweet of you, but absolutely not necessary, Ted."

„Oh come on, it will be a lot of fun."

„It´s only going home, Ted. I don´t know what that means in your world, but in mine it´s not exciting at all.", she chuckles.

„We can talk"

„We talked all night long and I´m really tired, Ted."

„Yeah, but if you don´t intend to sleep on the streets you have to go home before sleeping and I can join you. You´re just moved here, I don´t think you know how dangerous New York is."

„I think I could defend myself. I´m a big girl.", Robin gets pretty pissed now, because Ted just won´t let it go.

„We´ll join you too!", Marshall finally savest he situation.

„Guys, there´s no need..."

„Stop it, we´re going with you.", Lily says and the girls lead the way.

When they´re finally at Robin´s place, she tells them goodbye and they are finally heading home – at least she thinks so. About two minutes later, someone is ringing her doorbell and Robin lets out a desperate sigh when she sees it´s Ted.

„Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

„We forgot to ask you about your phone-number and Lily and Marshall sent me to get it, so we can see each other again. We had a lot of fun hanging out together with you."

Now, Robin let´s out a sigh of relief- thank god, he is talking about the three of them and not only about himself.

„Yes, of course. Tell Lily and Marshall I had a lot of fun too."

She scribbles her number on a piece of paper.

„Here you go", Robin hands it over.

„Great, thank you."

Before he opens the door, he turns around again, „Robin, listen. As you just moved here... I could make a tour through New York with you and show you all the good places. Only if you want of course. But I know many awesome places, I´ve been living here for forever now."

„Uhhhhm, thank you, that´s nice, but..."

„But what? Do you have a boyfriend?"

„A boyfriend? Uhm, no, not really."

„So we´ll meet tomorrow?"

„Tomorrow is bad, to be honest. I still have to unpack a lot of things."

„What about the weekend?"

Robin realizes she has no chance, so she finally gives in, „Weekend sounds good."

Ted smiles sheepishly, „Awesome! So, Saturday it is?"

„Yes, fine."

As soon as Ted got his yes, he finally leaves.

Robin sighs and sinks onto her couch. She takes her laptop and logs into a website. This website is not any website though- it´s ALTL (Adult Laser Tag Lovers)- the website where she got to know Barney. With the urge to talk to him, she writes him a message:

Laser-waitforit-tag: Hey, Barney. How are you? Please write back. I have to talk to you. I´m so sorry what happened today!

Twelve minutes later, she finally gets an answer.

Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: Hey. I´m fine, just one question: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TODAY?


	3. Ted or Laser-Tag?

**AN: PLEASE READ! **

**Hey guys, as it seems, I made a big mistake in the last chapter. I wanted to make the „at"-sign , but as it seems it didn´t work when I posted the chapter. So, of course, „Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll" is Robin and „Laser-waitforit-tag" is Barney. From now on, I will write it without the -sign and after the name there will be what they saying. I hope this is clear now? I hope you can excuse this mistake and enjoy the story anyways! If there are any further questions, feel free to ask – also if you have something else to say about my story. Thanks for everything! (especially thanks to DrgnMage25 for pointing the mistake out to me!)**

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: I´m really sorry.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag_**_:_ So suddenly we don´t know each other anymore? Interesting...

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Please listen to me...

**_Laser-waitforit-tag_**_:_ I´m listening...

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll:** I was as shocked as you were, when I saw you. In a way I only tried to save you. Your friends seemed to be mad when they believed I´m one of your bimbos, so I said I don´t know you.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_**I know what happened. I was there. But you didn´t have to act like we´ve never seen each other before. You could have told them you´re not one of my bimbos but that we know each other and that we are kind of ... friends?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Yeah, you´re right. But what do you want me to do know? Tell them both of us lied? They would be mean at you and I would never find friends.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag: _**Oh come on... you would find many other friends.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Yeah, male friends that want to bang me.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** So you think you have found friends now that don´t want to bang you?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll:** Yes, of course. With Lily I would finally have a female friend and Marshall seems to be head over heels in love with Lily, so I don´t think I have to worry about him.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** You forget one.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Really?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Robin, please.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Okay, I know. There´s Ted, but I think he is harmless.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** You´re kidding, right?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **No, I´m not. I think he´s a nice guy, but I think he won´t hit at me. I mean, yes, he is a little bit intrusive, but not dangerous.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** OH MY GOD. He´s intrusive? That means he already asked you out, didn´t he?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Not exactly

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** What the hell do you mean with that?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **He suggested he will show me around the city and show me some nice places.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Congratulations. You are married now.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Oh come on, don´t be stupid.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** No, Robin, YOU shouldn´t be stupid. I know Ted for ages now, I saw how he looked at you. He is already in love with you. Ted is the kind of guy who believes in love at first sight and in getting married and raising children as soon as possible.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **I think you´re overreacting.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** I´m not, believe me.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **He just wants to show me some places. Plus, he is not my type. I´m not interested in him.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** You should tell him that.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **I think he´ll get it.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** I think not.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Isn´t he your friend?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Yes, he is.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Why are you so afraid that he maybe is interested in me then?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Because I like him and I like you and I know both of you, so I also know you want different things from life and are not good for each other.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Or?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Or what?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Or Barney Stinson is jealous. J-E-A-L-O-U-S! Ha!

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Wow, Scherbatsky. Are you drunk? You´re fantasizing, sweetheart.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **I´m not. You are afraid of admitting you don´t want to share me with anyone else.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** What the hell are you drinking? I hope it´s just drinking, not drugs or anything. Oh my god, don´t tell me now, you´re smoking weed without me, you little minx.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **I´m not, you idiot. I´m just telling the truth. You´re afraid of your worlds colliding. As it seems, your friends know a very different version of Barney Stinson than I do.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** They know the exact same version, they are just not as cool as you. They live another lifestyle.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Another lifestyle?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** They are not into laser-tag that much. They don´t like to go out every night to pick up chicks, they don´t appreciate scotch as much as I do (they like scotch, of course, but they don´t love it as we do), long story short – they are lame.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Why are you friends with them then?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** I felt sorry for them. They need someone who shows them how to live. They clearly don´t make it on their own, I´m sacrificing myself.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Oh, I see. So, you´re a saint, helping people to find the meaning of life.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Exactly

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **You´re an idiot.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** So we see each other on saturday, right?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Saturday? Ted shows me the city on saturday.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, ROBIN? We have our big tournament!

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **That´s next saturday, stupid!

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** IT´S NOT! It´s THIS saturday, silly!

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Not true

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** True! Check your calendar!

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **FUCK. IT`S THIS SATURDAY.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** I TOLD YOU! But that doesn´t matter, because you´re just kidding me.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **I´m not. I´m so sorry, Barney.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Robin, you can´t do this to me! Tell Ted you can´t come with him this saturday.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **I´ll try, okay?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Don´t try, DO!  
**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Calm down, please.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Oh of course, I will calm down. It´s only the most important tournament of the year.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **I will talk to Ted.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Okay, fine. Thank you.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **You´re welcome.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** I will make up for it after the tournament, I swear. You won´t regret it, believe me ;-).

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Can´t wait! J


	4. How Barney and Robin met

**AN: So sorry for my rare updates. I hope you can forgive me. I´ll try to post the next chapter or even some new chapters soon as I have holidays in about 10 days. I hope you still enjoy my story and continue reading it. Reviews would be very welcome!**

**to Guest: Awwww thank you so much. I´m glad you like it! I always had a fascination for barney/Robin stories that include our favorite couple meeting before and I´m so happy you like that too. Hahaha yeah, I think it´s time to let Ted down a little bit too after he always got his will in the show ;-). Thank you again, I hope you continue enjoying my story!**

„Hey, Ted. It´s Robin. Look, I know you wanted to show me around the city on Saturday, but the thing is: I totally forgot I have a meeting. I feel really sorry, I hope you´re not mad. So, hope we´ll see each other anytime soon. Bye." Beeeeeeeeep.

Robin leaves the message on Ted´s answering machine. She´s kind of glad, he didn´t pick up the phone. It would be kind of complicated to explain him she can´t come with him. He sure would want to know what meeting, what she is doing and why she can´t postpone the meeting. So this way it´s far easier.

She sends Barney a quick message, that saturday is fine for her.

The next days go by quickly and saturday is here sooner than later. She and Barney meet at his place and she is kind of nervous, as always when she is meeting with Barney. They´ve known each other for a while now, but Barney still has a certain effect on her. He had since their first meeting.

**Flashback**

_Laser-waitforit-tag:_ Any guys online? I have a big problem. I need an invincible laser-tag-partner as soon as possible. Any volunteers?

_Laserfreak12:_ Here! I´m a newbie here, but I´m already great at laser-tag.

_Laser-waitforit-tag:_ How many success can you produce? How often did you win at tournaments?

_Laserfreak12:_ None to be honest. But I need some experience and, as said, I´m great already.

_Laser-waitforit-tag_: Mehhh. How many games did you play?

_Laserfreak12:_ 4.

_Laser-waitforit-tag_: Ehhhhh. Wrong answer. I´m sorry, but I can´t play with guys who can count their games on one hand. Maybe another time.

_Fighterking44:_ Hahaha 4 games? Go, play with the kindergardeners, Laserfreak12. I don´t even know how many games I´ve already played and I already won many times.

_Laser-waitforit-tag:_ Great. Sounds awesome. We could make a deal.

_Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll:_ Oh wow. You´re taking the second best guy just because he is telling you he´s great at laser tag. A little bit naive, isn´t it?

_Laser-waitforit-tag:_ Oh-ho. Some rivalry. I like it. What kind of skills do you have Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll?

_Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll:_ More than your new friend. He won many games? What are many? One maybe doesn´t count how much plays there were, but the winning shoots- one knows them by heart. So he can´t be such a winner.

_Fighterking44: _EXCUSE ME? Tell me your great achievements, if you´re so much better.

_Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll:_ I participated in 12 tournaments. I won 11 of them. Plus, I only lost that one game because of a broken finger.

_Laser-waitforit-tag_: Wow. Impressive! I think I found my new partner.

_Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: _You won´t regret it.

_Fighterking44:_ I wouldn´t be so sure.

_Laser-waitforit-tag_: But I am. Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll, welcome to my team.

That night they agreed on a meeting place and time via private messaging. They decided to meet in Central Park at a bench near the lake. Barney suggested both of them should wear a laser-tag-vest, so they´ll recognize each other. Robin agrees and two days later the big first meeting arrived.

Barney was there early, sat down on the bench and played with his phone while waiting for his mysterious partner. When Robin arrived at the meeting place, she saw Barney´s back first. „Nice hair", she thought, when she saw barney´s blonde head. She came closer, but Barney didn´t realize the brunette woman behind him, so she tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and just stared at her until he finally spoke, „Oh hey. Do you need something, sweetheart?" Barney used his pick-up-voice which amused Robin. „A partner for laser-tag. I think you have to be laser-waitforit-tag who searched for a partner desperately. Unless you´re just a freak sitting here with a laser-tag-vest.", she smiled. Robin will never forget the look on Barney´s face when he realized she was his chat- and soon-to-be-laser-tag-partner. He was stunned and couldn´t find any words at first. Then he stuttered, „Uhhh. You? Whaaa?...but... I... BUT YOU´RE A GIRL!"

„Great observation!"

„You said you´re playing laser tag and you won tournaments. And you told me your name is Robin!"

„I AM playing laser-tag, I WON many tournaments and my name IS Robin.", Rocin chuckles.

Barney is still startled. „Is this some kind of sick joke? Oh my god! Did Ted hire you? Or Lily and Marshall? They always make fun of me for playing laser-tag. They sent you, right?"

„I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I don´t know any Ted or Marshall or Lily. I love playing laser-tag. I´m kind of a gun-nut and I love shooting – and laser-tag is the only legal way to shoot at some people without hurting them. I´m often at the shooting ranch too, but it´s not that much fun. Anyways, I have some practice in shooting and I indeed won eleven times already. But if you have problems with me being a girl, I can leave and you ask that fighterking-guy again.", Robin turned around and acted as if she intended to go. She smiled when Barney stopped her.

„No wait. I´m sorry. I´m just surprised that is all." Robin faced him again. „I expected some big man and not...YOU."

„Is that good or bad?"

„It´s great.", Barney blurted out, „I´ve never known a girl that is into guns and laser-tag. Especially a girl like you."

„So it´s a compliment?"

„Yes, absolutely."

„I didn´t expect a guy like you either to be honest." Robin admits.

„Is that a compliment too?"

„Definitely yes."

They smiled at each other and couldn´t believe what kind of person they met that day. The chemistry was there instantaneously.


	5. At Barney s place

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you for your lovely reviews! Keep them coming. I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter**

**to Guest: Hmmm, that´s weird. I never wrote "for me instead of". Maybe it´s really just your phone? Hopefully, that problem does´t occur with this chapter too. Great to hear you like my story. I´m glad I can provide you with some ****swarkles-stuff. And awwwww, it´s good to hear I can satisfy your craving, that´s really cute. Thank you so much. Hope you´ll enjoy the other chapters as well.**

„Ready to skunk all those loosers?", Barney asks when he opens the door for Robin.

She laughs, „Can´t wait!"

Barney leans in for a kiss and Robin returns it. He leads her into his apartment, closing the door while still kissing her. The kiss gets more intense when Robin runs her hands through Barney´s hair, he grabs her hips and pulls her closer to him.

Barney shortly breaks the kiss and smiles, „Hi". Robin smiles back at him „Hey, Stinson." They start to kiss again, Barney leads her to the couch, where they both land on and make out. When Barney slips his hands under her shirt, she softly pulls him away and stops him, „Don´t you think we should go?", she giggles while Barney kisses her neck, ignoring her words. Robin tries again, „Barney... The tournament starts in 30 minutes."

Barney looks at her, „Great! Means we still have 5 minutes to get there." Robin laughs, „But we actually need about 20 minutes to get there." Barney finally manages to reach Robin´s lips again to silence her, but she pushes him again from her. „You were so excited about this tournament and now you´re don´t let go off me."

„Just because you smell so great and look amazing."

Robin smiles, „We won´t miss the tournament, because of having sex."

„Why not?", Barney looks at her like a small child. „You promised me to make up for ignoring me in front of my friends."

„Yeah. AFTER the laser-tag-game."

„Oh, come on. We would make it in time without your talking"

„Oh yeah, of course. Come on, after our victory, we will have even more reason to celebrate. And when we´re banging now, you will be too weak to play properly, we will loose and have no reason to celebrate anymore.", Robin winks.

Barney laughs, „Right, I forgot I could be too exhausted afterwards. You won, let´s win this game quickly. The quicklier we win, the quicklier you can make up for your betrayal in front of my friends." They sit up on the couch and get ready to go. Before they leave, Barney suddenly pulls her close again, kisses her softly and says, „Let´s win this, Scherbatsky.", like the time before their very first game.

**Flashback**

„Hey, you´re here early.", Barney says when he opens the door and finds Robin behind it. „Yes, I know. I´m sorry. I left my flat early, because I didn´t know how long it would take me to get here."

„You don´t have to apologize. It´s good to see you, come in.", he smiles at her.

She sits down on his couch and looks around, „You have a great place."

„Thank you. Can I offer you something to drink, eat, smoke?"

Robin chuckles, „Some water would be nice."

„I also have coffee.", he suggests.

„Coffee sounds great."

„Coffee it is."

He brews some coffee for both of them and joins her on the couch with two big mugs of coffee. Robin tastes it, „Tastes great."

„Glad to hear."

„So, are you excited for our first big game?"

„Absolutely! Though I´m sure we´ll blow their minds away. They´ll have no chance."

„I know. I just hope they won´t disqualify us for the next game because of our awesome play. Some people can´t handle that."

Barney laughs at this thought, „Yes, true. Me and you, such a great-looking and awesomely playing team... this could be too much for them."

„Yeah", Robin smiles at him, clearly feeling the sexual tension between them. She doesn´t know what to say anymore, so she just looks at him weirdly.

Barney responds her look and they both are silent. After moments of awkward silence, Barney finally says, „You have unbelievably blue eyes."

„Back to you", Robin simply answers. She stretches out her hand and touches Barney´s hair. „Sorry... just... there´s a fluff in your hair.", she suddenly whispers.

Barney has slept with enough women, to know the signs. So he takes the chance and kisses Robin. The intensity with which she responds his kiss, shows him he has made the right decision. They stumble into the bedroom where they come at each other.

Afterwards, all the awkwardness is gone. After recovering their breaths they start to talk about anything and everything. They laugh, when suddenly Barney notices his watch on the nightstand.

„Oh shit. I think we should go, otherwise we´ll be late for our big game."

„Is it that late already?", Robin wonders. The time has gone by in a flash. Quickly, they dress and run to the door. Both are kind of happy, they have somewhere to be. Though they like each other, none of them is exactly the boyfriend/girlfriend type and therefore they are happy the inevitable talk about their relationship is postponed. Shortly, before they leave, Barney pulls her in for another kiss, „Let´s win this, Scherbatsky". And they did.


	6. After Laser-Tag

**AN: I wanted to upload the new chapter a few days ago, but something was wrong with the website. Anyways, here is a new chapter. I hope you like it! Enjoy! (As always, reviews are very welcome)**

**at Guest: Ohhhh, I´m so dumb. Sorry! In my mother tongue the speechmarks are like this when people talk. My laptop seems to correct it all the time! Sorry! It´s not your phone or anything, it´s my stupid laptop correcting me, because he doesn´t seem to like my english writing ;). Concerning the story: thank you so much for your review! Just stay tuned - the next chapter will maybe clear some things up for you- I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways! Thank you xo**

**at PunkChick25: Awwwwwwww this is so sweet! Thank you so much! I´m so glad you enjoy my story this much, that means a lot!**

„We are AWESOME", Barney high-fives Robin.

„Tell me something I don´t already know", she smiles.

The two of them easily won the laser-tag game and now they are looking forward to a spectacular afternoon all by themselves.

At first they wanted to go to a nice restaurant to celebrate their victory, but when they sink into a deep kiss, they decide otherwise. Barney calls them a cab and soon they are stumbling into Barney´s apartment, undressing each other and falling into his bed.

About 20 minutes later, Barney lets go of Robin while both are breathing heavily.

„This was amazing.", Robin whispers, still out of breath.

„Yeahhhh absolutely. A laser-tag victory and mind-blowing sex – this day is legen... wait for it... DARY."

Robin snorts, but can´t fully hide a little giggle when Barney uses his favourite catchphrase.

„Yes it was legendary. Some food would make it even more legendary tough. I´m starving, too much sport and not enough food.", Robin complains.

„I´m pretty hungry too. We may should dress up and go get something."

„Uhhhh... bad idea."

„I thought you were hungry?"

„I am. But I don´t want to dress myself and get out of this bed. It´s too exhausting."

„Okay, but there´s a problem: I´m 99% sure there is nothing eatable in my fridge. The only thing I can offer you is water."

„We can order something."

„Are you serious?"

„Yes... Don´t you like some pizza in bed?"

Barney´s face is lightening up, „Oh, I love it. You´re just the only woman I know that prefers eating pizza in bed instead of going out to some expensive restaurant."

Robin smiles, „When do you finally accept the fact that I´m something special?"

Then she adds, „Plus, if you are a good boy and get out of bed to get the pizza and bring it to me, I´ll make you feel special after our little dinner", she winks.

„Gosh, you are indeed special."

They order two big pizzas and some coke and wait patiently for the pizza. Suddenly, they hear a noise, but it´s not the doorbell but Robin´s phone.

„Oh my god, I can´t believe it."

„What´s wrong?", Barney asks.

„Ted just wrote me a message."

„Whaaaaat?", Barney squeaks in a high-pitched voice and jumps to his side, so he can read the message too.

„How is your meeting, Robin? I hope it is worth it to miss a guided tour by New York´s greatest architect Ted Mosby.", Barney reads the message out loud and continues using his high-pitched voice.

Robin laughs and Barney feels vindicated in his behaviour. He jumps out of his bed, puts on some fake glasses, takes some book and reads to Robin while imitating Ted´s voice, „This building you see was built by blabla about a million years ago. Nobody is interested in it anymore, but me, Ted Mosby, architect."

Barney tilts his glasses, looks at Robin and asks, „So, Mrs. Scherbatsky. Now you tell me, is this ´meeting´ better than a totally boring New York tour with Ted who would show you the most boring buildings only."

Robin laughs loudly, „Yeah, I think I prefer our meeting. But, come on, it can´t be that bad. Have you ever been on a tour with him before?"

„I wish it had only been one time. He is a nice guy, but when it comes to talking about his buildings, he can be so lame and boring."  
When the doorbell rings, Barney is running to the door to get it while Robin is texting back Ted, „The meeting is not as boring as you might think. I´m fine here. We will postpone our New York tour."

Barney comes back into the bedroom with two big pizza boxes. „Ready for some pizza?"

„Absolutely"

They eat their pizza confidently.

„Call me crazy, but I think this is the best pizza ever.", Robin says.

„Oh yes, it is. I always order at that place. Glad you like it.", Barney answers and kisses her. Suddenly Robin´s phone is ringing. It´s Ted.

„Oh, Ted is calling. What shall I do?", Robin looks at Barney.

„I don´t know, answer him."

„But I told him I have a meeting."

„Then... don´t answer maybe?"

„He will try it again later then."

„But..."

„Just pick up the phone and tell him you have a break right now. I want to know what he wants."

Robin decides it may be for the best, so she picks the phone up.

„Hey, Ted."

„Oh, hey, Robin. How are you?"

„Fine, thank you. I´m on a break right now."

„Awesome"

„Yeees. Ted, I don´t want to be rude, but I have to go back soon, so do you want anything special?"

„Oh, yes of course. Sorry, I´m sorry."

Barney giggles when he hears Ted stuttering nervously. Robin digs him in the ribs to make him stop, but Barney lets out a little scream, „That hurt!"

Robin shushes him, but it´s too late, Ted has heard him.

„What was that?", Ted asks.

„Just some weird guy. He doesn´t seem to like the things they decided in the meeting."

„Okay", Ted answers, unsure whether he should believe her, but then he just ignores it and continues talking, „I´m calling because you texted back, so I thought you might be able to talk. And I wanted to ask you when you want to make the tour."

Barney facepalms and Robin digs him again.

„I don´t really know now Ted. I have no calendar with me right now. I don´t know when I´m free. But I will call you as soon as I can, okay?"

„Oh, okay", he sounds dissapointed, but then he asks, „Do we see each other tomorrow?"

„Uhhm, Ted, I don´t think I can make the tour tomorrow because...", while Robin is thinking of some quick excuse, Ted interrupts her, „No, I meant at MacLarens. With Lily and Marshall. I think Barney, you know this blonde guy, is coming too."

„Of course she knows the blonde guy, he is lying next to her...naked!", Barney murmurs and Robin makes faces at him.

„Oh, yes, maybe. I think I can arrange some time in the afternoon for some drink at MacLarens."

„Great! Then, we´ll see each other tomorror. Then we can look for some date for our tour as well."

After they said goodbye, Robin looks madly at Barney who is laughing hard.

„Stop laughing. This is so not funny. I think this guy is actually in love with me."

Barney continues laughing and asks sarcastically, „Nooo. Do you really think he likes you? You told me he is harmless."

„Oh, shut up.", Robin folds her arms and refuses to look at Barney anymore.

Barney still giggles, but snuggles up to Robin and kisses her shoulder, „Oh come on, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean it this way." When she looks at him he adds, „But seriously, you have to admit that this is pretty funny."

Robin tries to be mad at him, but she can´t hide a little smile. However, when Barney continues kissing her shoulder and wanders up to her neck, she decides to forgive him his childish behaviour. And soon she acquits herself of the promise she made before: She makes Barney feel special.


	7. Meeting with the gang

**Hey guys! I´m so, so sorry for the very long wait, but due to little time and little motivation I didn´t write a lot. I hope you like it. Nothing much is happening, I hope I can write a better chapter and post it soon.**

**Plus: I wanted to ask you guys, if you want me to continue writing this. It´s been a year since homy ended and there are less and less readers and reviews :(. Don´t get me wrong, even if there is only one person out there who wants to continue reading my ****fix, it will be an honor for me to continue writing this story. So let me know, if there is/are still some people out there who want to read more of my stories.**

**Guest: Thank you for your review! I´m so glad you like it! Oh, thank you! I know the difference between ´though´and ´tough´, but sometimes I mix it up when typing. Sometimes my laptop changes it too - same thing with ´know´and ´now´. Thanks for telling me, I hope I don´t make this mistake too often. I never proof-read my chapters because when I do it, I´d change every single line and then I´d have to read it again, then I´d change it again etc. - It´s a vicious circle. And: oh wow, thank you. It means a lot - to be honest, I was kind of bad in English back in school and I always ****fear that my language isn´t good enough or that my readers may hate how I write. Thank you so much! And oh my god, i´m sure you´re pretty good in languages and many other areas! I´m pretty untalented in most areas and average in the rest of the areas XD.**

**xoxo**

When she enters McLarens the gang already sits at the same table they were sitting at the last time. Barney is the first to see her, smiles and rises his eyebrows at her. Lily realizes this and follows Barney´s look.

„Oh, hey Robin. Here we are!", Lily screams.

„Hey, guys! I´ve already seen you. How are you?", she asks them. She sits down on the chair as one booth is occupied by Ted and Barney, while Lily and Marshall are squeezed together on the other booth. Barney and Lily happen to sit right next to her.

„We are fine. We were already waiting for you.", Lily answers.

„Oh, I´m sorry. I didn´t want to let you wait."

„No problem. Were happy you´re here at all!"

„How was your weekend?", Ted chimes in, „I´m so sorry, I couldn´t show you the city."

„It was good. And it´s okay. I will get to know the city soon enough."

„Wow, you must love your job. To work at a weekend and not even complaining about it..."

„Yes, it´s a great job. The weekend was exhausting too, but most of all it was great.", Robin smiles.

„Oh, I´m sure of it.", Barney smiles innocently, „I hope the effort paid off."  
„It absolutely did. Though sometimes my colleagues are annoying. They think they are the best though I´m clearly better.", Robin starts to tease Barney.

„Really? Maybe you just don´t get them. Maybe they are the best and you just refuse to realize it."

„Mhmmm, I don´t think so. They are indeed great. Better than any other colleagues I can wish for, but still... without me, they couldn´t get done a thing."

„Yeah, I agree you´re irreplaceable", Barney grins.

„How do you want to know? You have never seen her being at work, let alone know her in private.", Marshall interrupts them. He and also Ted and Lily are confused by Robin´s and Barney´s interaction. That´s the problem with those two. When they are together, they sometimes forget, they are not alone – especially when they start teasing each other.

Barney tries to safe the situation, „I meant I THINK that she´s irreplaceable. Of course, I don´t know that for sure, but she seems like a strong, independent woman who knows how to rock her job."

Marshall, Lily and Ted are still confused, but they let it go and talk about other things.

It´s already 1am when Robin calls it a night, „I had a lot of fun with you guys, but I have to head home. I have to work tomorrow and I should at least sleep for some hours."

„I guess we should go too. We have to work as well, I didn´t realized it´s already that late", Marshall says.

„Yes, right", Lily agrees, „But listen, about the tour you want to make with Ted. What about all of us going to show you the city. It will be a lot of fun."

„That´s a great idea!", Robin shouts out, relieved she doesn´t have to go alone with Ted. A little too relieved for Ted´s taste.

„But...But I wanted to show you all the important sights and tell you something about their history. The three of them will only distract you."

„Oh come on, Ted. I swear, I will listen to you. You can show me all the sights, Lily can show me some great shopping opportunities, Marshall some great burger-restaurants or sports things and Barney could show me the cigar-bar or a place with some fine scotch. It will be great and I will be informed about all the most important places." , Robin tries to convince Ted.

Everybody notices Ted isn´t too excited about it, but he finally agrees. All of them head home and go straight to bed – everybody thinking about something else.

Robin thinks about the fun she will have when she makes the tour through the city with the gang instead of looking at sights with Ted alone.

Barney thinks about how happy he feels that Robin won´t be alone with Ted.

Ted thinks about the sights he want to show Robin.

Marshall thinks about the great burgers they will eat.

And Lily... Lily thinks about why the hell Robin knows that Barney smokes cigars.


	8. Ready for the tour?

**AN: HEY HEY! I´m an awful person and I feel horrible. You guys sent me such sweet reviews and I haven´t updated in ages. It´s a dumb excuse, but I´m getting my bachelor´s degree soon and I was very busy. I know it´s a bad excuse, but I hope you´ll forgive me. **

**Anyway, thank you so so so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them so much and they always make my day. You guys keep me writing and gave me hope that the himym and swarkles fandom isn´t completely dead yet. **

**This chapter is pretty short and I´m not very confident about it, but I thought I´d post it cause you guys had to wait long enough now. I swear there is a longer chapter (with the complete new york tour) coming very soon (within the next days).**

**(I´ll also post a new chapter of "the Nanny" and the final chapter of "Now, it´s Robin´s turn" in a few days, of you are interested.)**

**Please stay tuned! **

**xx**

„Hey! You´re finally here!", Ted shouts out, when he sees Robin walking in. He, Lily and Marshall are sitting in a café, where they were waiting for Robin to finally go on that New York tour with Robin. It´s saturday and 6 a.m., so Lily is still halfway sleeping and Marshall drinks loads of coffee.

„Hey, sorry. I don´t know why I´m always coming late, usually I´m pretty punctual."

„No problem. As you see, Barney isn´t here yet either.", Marshall assures her.

„Yes, I realized that. Where is he?"

„He said he´ll be here any second... That could mean he´s actually here any second or we´ll wait for him for hours.", Lily rolls her eyes.

Robin laughs, „I´ll see. Let´s hope it isn´t the second one."

„We don´t have to wait. He´ll find us. I think he´ll be pretty happy actually, when he misses as much as possible. So, I´d say, let´s go!", Ted says.

Robin suggests to wait for a few more minutes. She realizes, Ted isn´t too happy about this, but she thinks, it won´t hurt anyone to wait a little time. Robin tries to change the subject and asks Ted, „Which places do you intend to show me? What is our first stop?"

When Ted talks about going to Central Park first, then heading to some other places like the Statue of Liberty and Times Square and saving the Empire State Building for the end of the tour because he likes it best and wants to make it the highlight of a great day, suddenly Barney walks into the café.

„Hey, what´s up. Ready for the tour?", Barney smiles as if everything is as usual.

„What the hell are you wearing?", Robin is the first to ask.

„What do you mean?"

„Where is your suit?"

„Which one?"

„Any. You always wear suits, why don´t you wear any of them?"

„Because, my dear friend from the great white north, you may not know this, but New York is full of crazy tourists, sweating, smelling and not afraid of any body contact when it comes to shooting a great picture. And I don´t want their body fluids all over my suits. Can you imagine how expensive it is to have my suits cleaned? Plus, once they are contaminated, they´ll never be the same."

„So you don´t wear a suit, because you´re afraid of them getting dirty?"  
„Exactly!"

„But... this can happen every single day. The tourists are everywhere."

„Yeah, I know, but on a tour in New York, especially when it´s one of Ted´s tours which will eventually lead to being stuck in the railway, it is too risky. Me and my suits can live with the everyday risk, but I don´t want to tempt my fate. And I don´t want to look like this every day, I really hope I´ll meet no one important."

Robin shakes her head, but can´t help herself and starts to grin. She kind of loves Barney´s weird logic. Sometimes he is creating his own little world, but he lets her be a part of that most of the time and she loves to be in this own world with him – their own little bubble. Robin also thinks Barney´s casual wear kind of fits him very well. He wears jeans and a simple v-necked t-shirt in blue with a mustache on it. Barney looks so...ordinary. She isn´t used to it, she has never seen without a suit before – well, she has seen him without a suit, but those times he isn´t wearing anything at all.

„So this means, we are just some unimportant people to you?", Robin mocks him. She knows him well enough by now to know he´s nothing like the unsensitive show-off he acts like. Though she is kind of attracted to the strong, self-confident and arrogant part he likes to play, Robin prefers him as the very fun, kind-hearted and caring man. As these thoughts go through her head, Lily eyes her suspiciously – first, she knows about Barney smoking cigars and now she notices that he´s not wearing a suit? Sure, the few times Robin has seen him, he has worn suits, but they haven´t met often enough for Robin to know he always wears suits. It might not be too obvious, the guys don´t seem to realize any of it, and she is still really tired, but Barney and Robin seem to know each other very well – far too well for two people who have known for about two weeks. Lily doesn´t say anything, but she will surely keep an eye on those two.


	9. On the Empire State Building

**AN: Hello! Remember me? I´m very sorry for not posting sooner. I was a little bit too eager when I promised you to update early. I didn´t have the time due to personal reasons, but now I´m back and I hope you still want to read my stories. I won´t make any promises now when I will post the next chapter and continue this and my other stories, I just say that I´ll do my best to update more regularly. **

**I also couldn´t answer to your comments last time. Thank you so much for all of you guys who reviewed. If there were any reviews where something was asked or anything else, feel free to ask again and I swear, I will answer you this time. I´m really sorry, guys.**

**Anyways - I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave some reviews :)**

Robin enjoys the tour pretty much, but not exactly because of Ted´s history lessons, but because of the guys she is with. She likes their different characters: alert and cheerful Lily, considerate and playful Marshall, sensitive and innocent Ted and Barney of course, whom she couldn´t describe in only two words because he became so much more to her by now.

When they stand on the Empire State Building, enjoying the amazing view and recovering from an exhausting yet beautiful trip, Ted starts to tell some „fun facts" about the King Kong movie. Marshall, Lily, Robin and Barney don´t listen to him properly and watch the Big Apple from above instead.

„So, did you enjoy today?", Lily asks.

„Gosh, nooo. It was so lame.", Barney answers.

„Nobody asked you, Barney. I meant Robin.", Lily rolls her eyes.

Robin laughs and says, „Yes. I loved it. I mean, I don´t think I learned anything today, because Ted listed too many facts to remember anything, but the sights and you guys were great."

„Awww, you are great too. I´m so happy you liked it. And sorry: Ted can be such a weirdo when it comes to his buildings, but he means well.", Lily smiles.

„Oh come on, Lil. She´s just being nice. I´m sure she had more awesome things to do than hang around with us today and watch buildings. ... Well, no, wait. Hang around with you guys – I´m awesome.", Barney states in a playful voice. Lily makes a face at him. She knows that in reality, Barney loves spending time with them. Otherwise, he wouldn´t be with them all the time. Though she has a suspicion that this might have not been the only reason why Barney joined them today. Lily realized a few times now that Barney gives Robin looks or flirts with her. He seemed to really like her – and vice versa. However, she isn´t sure, if she likes it. Ted has laid eyes on Robin too and that could mean a lot of trouble. Plus, Lily is sure, Barney would dump Robin as soon as he slept with her once – and then Robin would be gone and she would never have a female friend to talk to. That´s why Lily decides to keep Robin and Barney apart and maybe set her up with Ted. When she would get together with Ted, she would definitely be around longer. Maybe not front porch material, but still.

Barney suddenly interrupts Lily´s thoughts, „We´ll be back in a minute."

„Waaait! Where are you going?", Lily screams when she sees Barney wants to take Robin away with him.

„I´m just showing her where the toilets are.", Barney gives Lily a confused look. „What is your problem?"

„My problem, Barney, is that...ummm... Marshall told me he has to go to the toilets as well. He can show her."

Marshall eyes her suspiciously, „When did I say that? I mean, I really need a toilet, but I can´t remember saying anything."

Robin interrupts them, „Guys, don´t worry. I´m sure I can find that toilet all by myself."

„No, Marshall goes with you!" And so they do, after Lily whispered into Marshall´s ear that she wants to talk alone to Barney for a second.

„What the hell are you doing?", Lily asks Barney.

„You seriously ask me what I am doing. What is wrong with you?"

„You can´t bang her!", Lily begs.

„What?"

„Oh don´t act all innocent. You totally want to bang her."

„I just talked to her."

„Come on!"

„Fine. She´s hot."

„Barney, please!"

„What?"

„Leave her alone!"

„Why? I like her, she likes me."  
„You don´t like her, you want to bang her. And she only likes you, because you´re being nice to her. She can´t know you only want to get into her pants!"

„That´s not even true. Hell, what do you want from me? When I´m not being nice, you guys scold me, when I´m being nice, you are not pleased it either. Tell me, what should I do now?"

„Just... be nice to her, but don´t too nice. She seems to be cool and fun to be around with. I could finally have a girlfriend. I love you guys, but once in a while I want to talk to a woman too. And when you sleep with her, you will dump her eventually and I´m the only woman in our group again. So don´t bang her. Please!", Lily pleads.

Barney thinks to himself, if only Lily knew that he already sleeps with her, but decides to calm Lily down, „Okay, fine. I´ll keep my hands off her."

„Thank you!", Lily says relieved and hugs Barney. Just in that second Robin and Marshall are coming back.

„Well, I have to go now. Bye!", Barney suddenly says to everyone´s surprise and goes. He is away so fast that they don´t even have a chance to stop him.

„What was that?", Marshall asks.

„Where is he going?", Robin adds.

„Umm, I don´t know. He didn´t tell me. I don´t know what is wrong with him now."

„That´s weird.", Robin mumbles and decides to text him later, if everything´s okay.

„Where have you been? I was telling you a story and when I turned around, nobody was there!", Ted has found them again and is a little bit mad.

„Sorry, Ted. We just wanted to enjoy the view.", Marshall calms him down.

„Where´s Barney?"

„He left us here. I don´t know where he is going."

„I think I´m heading home now too. I´m very tired.", Robin interrupts the boys.

„Whaat? Robin, no. Come on. We wanted to have some drinks.", Ted says disappointed.

„I´m sorry. It was such a nice trip. I totally enjoyed it, but I´m really really tired by now. Sorry."

„I think everybody is quite tired by now. We should go home too, Ted. We can play some Wii at home.", Marshall suggests.

Ted agrees and they are all heading home. Lily feels kind of bad because of Barney. She is worried, he might have taken their talk personally. She didn´t want to hurt him, she was just afraid her new friendship with Robin might be in danger. Luckily, it´s Barney´s birthday soon. Lily decides to make up for it by surprising Barney on his birthday. She just hopes, he isn´t mad at her.


	10. Birthday surprises!

**AN: Hey guys! Luckily, I made it to update. It´s more fluff, I hope you like it anyways. Tell me what you guys think - it would mean a lot! Especially, because I thought a lot about what should happen and how I can write it. I hope, I succeeded. Xx**

Barney is very grumpy when he has to get out of his bed this morning because of his stupid doorbell. First, he decided to ignore it, but whoever it is doesn´t give up. When the doorbell rang for the fourth time, he finally got himself to get up.

However, as soon as he opens the door, a big smile spreads on his face and he says, „Damn, you´re the best, do you know that?"

„Awww, that´s so sweet of you... and very true.", Robin smiles back at him. She´s standing in front of him with a big chocolate birthday cake which has „To Barnman from Robin" written on it.

„That cake looks delicious. Thank you so much for bringing it over!", Barney smiles, takes the cake and playfully tries to close the door under her nose. Robin makes an annoyed face, but can´t quite hide her amusement. It takes only a few seconds when Barney swings the door open again. He chuckles when he asked, „Oh, Robin. I´m such a dumbass. Do you may wanna come in?" „Haha, very funny, Stinson. The cake was not your only surprise – do you really wanna miss out on some more? If not, let me in, birthday boy."

„What surprise?", Barney asks with his eyes beaming from exitement.

„You really think you´re getting your other surprises now?"

„Oh please, please. It´s my birthday!", Barney begs with his child voice.

She could make it easy for him, but even if it´s Barney´s birthday, she loves teasing him way too much, so she won´t give in for now. Robin makes a step forward, closes the door behind her and swings her arms around Barney´s waist and whispers in Barney´s ear, „Follow me."

He doesn´t need to be told twice and follows her right into his bedroom. When she strips down her clothes until she´s only in her underwear, Barney eagerly jumps into his bed, waiting for Robin to join him. His excitement can´t be hided as soon as Robin straddles him. They start kissing, but suddenly Robin pulls back.

„What is wrong?", he asks, clearly not wanting to pause this.

„Did you really think, I´m that easy?", she grins, „First, I thought I will give you a great birthday surprise by sleeping with you twice – now and at the end of the day."

„Fine by me!", Barney interrupts and longs for her.

„But..."

„No! No ‚buts'. I hate ‚buts'!"

„But as you seemed to prefer having your birthday cake and slam your door shut in front of me, I changed my mind.", she grins viciously.

„Oh come on! Are you kidding me? Then why are you leading me into my bedroom and undress yourself."

„Barney, Barney. You know me for a while now. You should know that it´s one of my hobbies to tease you."

She gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen. Barney grunts and screams after her, „Robin, please, would you just come back? It´s my birthday, come on!"

Suddenly she reappears, the chocolate cake in her hands. She smiles. „Yes, it´s your birthday. That´s why I thought, I grant your wish and get the cake. First the cake, than me."

She slightly tilts her head and smiles which makes Barney crazy, „Gosh, woman, you´re perfect." Robin hops into bed right next to him and they start eating the cake.

After eating about two pieces each, both of them have enough. „This cake is awesome. Where do you have it from?"

„Why do you guess I have it from somewhere. Maybe I baked it all by myself."

„Please.", Barney spouts and looks at her in a ‚I should seriously believe you that?'-way.

Robin chuckles, „I have it from some little bakery near my flat. But at least I wrote the stuff on it all by myself. Are you satisfied now?"

„I could tell. The writing is kind of shaky." Robin can´t hide a little smirk, but takes a pillow and hits him a few times. Barney of course doesn´t take that and so he grabs his pillow and strikes back. It leads to a pillow fight, but both of them laugh so hard that it´s more like throwing the pillows around wildly, not actually having an aim.

Barney suddenly gets hold of her and pulls her on top of him. „Scherbatsky, I´m disappointed in you. Pillow fights? Seriously? I thought this is some stupid girls´ stuff and that you prefer things like guns and real weapons.", he teases her. „Ohhh, someone is mad because he lost in the pillow fight.", she teases back. „I lost? How can I loose in this?" „You don´t have to be ashamed, Barney. But you clearly grabbed me, so I´d stop with the pillows and prevent you from a defeat." Barney shakes his head, „Pfff. I clearly grabbed you, so you don´t make a fool of yourself and be all mad at me for winning." „So not true, but I will act as if you´re right now because it´s your birthday.", Robin answers. Barney only rolls his eyeballs as an answer, then he suggests with a wink, „What about a pillow fight where we both win?" „Sounds great", she smiles and leans down to kiss him. The kiss gets more intense and it doesn´t take long until both of them are all in for their ‚pillow fight'.

Later that day, Barney drives to visit his mom. She invited him over for his birthday for a little brunch, where James and Tom are coming as well.

„If you want, you can join me, but I don´t know, if you´re up for annoying questions, whether you are my girlfriend or not. And telling my mom we´re friends, but also sleeping with each other, may not be that great for my mom to hear.", Barney says to Robin while dressing up.

„Don´t worry. I prefer staying here. I think I´m not ready for awkward family brunches. Plus, I wasn´t that stupid to think you have no plans on your birthday.", Robin answers.

„It wouldn´t have been stupid, because I don´t really have plans. Just the brunch with my family."

„Aren´t you celebrating with your friends or something?"

„You are my friend. My favourite friend to celebrate stuff with actually. I think we already celebrated in a great way.", Barney winks.

„Haha, you know what I mean. What about Ted, Marshall and Lily?"

„Do you already miss them?"

„Are you jealous because I get along well with your friends?"

„Absolutely not.", Barney scoffs, „But they are busy, I guess. Usually they make plans with me for my birthday, but not this time. I guess they have better things to do."

Robin recognizes the pain in his voice. „I´m sorry to hear that. I just thought..."

„Forget it, Robin. It´s fine."

Robin tries to cheer him up, „Forget THEM. We are meeting right after you come back and do whatever you want. Play laser tag, go to the cinema, go to the cigar bar, go having some drinks, having sex – whatever you want."

„Sounds awesome.", he smiles.

When Barney comes back from lunch, Barney and Robin head straight to the laser tag area. Barney is in a good mood, his lunch with his mother and his brother went really well and he got some great presents. And now, he spends some time with Robin – he really enjoys his birthday so far.

After the game – they won, because there were only some seven year olds who played in the afternoon – they decide to get something to eat and either go to the cinema or head to Barney´s place. Both of them get their stuff from the lockers in the changing rooms from the laser tag place and Robin looks at her cellphone. She has one missed call – from Ted. ‚Unbelievable! She thinks. Ted has the nerve to call her today instead of phoning his best friend for his birthday?' Robin is kind of angry about that, so she decides not to call him back. She asks Barney though, „Hey, Barney. Did your friends phone you yet? Or sent you a text?"

„Yeah, some colleagues send me a birthday text. And my old roommate from college did as well."

„Nothing from Lily, Ted or Marshall?", she asks.

„Not a word. Let´s go!", he takes her hand and drags her with him, clearly not wanting to talk about his friends. Robin gives in and they both go to some nice little Irish Pub near Barney´s apartment. As they enjoy some burgers and beer, they get pretty tipsy which lead to them laughing about everything and everybody. Then, Robin decides to reveal the next surprise for Barney. „We are going to a strip club!", she announced. „No way! YOU are going to a strip club with me?", Barney giggles – he totally shouldn´t drink beer, it always gets him drunk easily.

When they stumble out of the strip club, they are laughing hard. „Thank you very much for paying me a lap dance! Have you seen the strippers face? She couldn´t believe, a girl is paying her for a guy – she certainly thought you are my girlfriend." Barney chuckles.

„Hahahaha, oh my god, yes. Her face was priceless. Poor girl.", Robin giggles.

„You are the best Robin, seriously. That was so great fun."

„You´re very welcome, mister.", she slurs, „I had so much fun too!" Then she gives him an intense kiss and whispers, „And now, part two of the pillow fight thing!"

„Best idea ever!", Barney agrees. Actually, they planned to go to the movies and the cigar bar, but they are far too drunk and too turned on to go anywhere else than home. Kissing wildly they head to Barney´s apartment. He fumbles for his keys, but not without continuing making out with Robin. She grabs his tie and pulls him closer to her. Barney finally finds his keys and they stumble through the doorway together, having their eyes closed, all involved in being all over each other. They almost get a heart attack, when suddenly the lights are going on, people are jumping up from everywhere in Barney´s apartment and scream, „SURPRISE!"

Robin loosens her grip from Barney´s tie and looks in shock at the people. So does, Barney – especially, when he meets Lily´s, Marshall´s and Ted´s look. They sober up quickly because of the shock and Robin can´t think of anything else than saying, „Well, now that´s awkward."


	11. Nothing happened!

**AN: Thank you for your sweet reviews! Glad, you enjoyed the little twist ;). Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Read and Review, ****please! xx**

When Barney is able to speak again, he announces, „Wooow! That is indeed a surprise! I´m so glad you are here. Just, give me and Robin – that´s the hot chick right next to me – a second to refreshen. We will be back in a minute!." Robin smiles awkwardly and waves at the guests, hating herself immediately for that dumb gesture. Anyways, she tries to play it cool. Barney takes her hand and they are heading to his bedroom, closing the door behind them and let out a deep breath.

„Fuuuuuuuu... what shall we do now?", Robin is the first to talk.

„I have absolutely no idea.", he pauses, then suggests, „maybe...maybe, nobody noticed."

Robin answers sarcastically, „Yeah, sure. I´m sure you´re right. Nobody was paying attention when we stumbled into the room. It´s not like they were waiting for us or anything- all of them were busy with other things."

„So... I guess, you don´t believe it either."

„Absolutely not, Barney."

He takes a deep breath, „Ok, I don´t know what to do. Just... we´re acting like nothing has happened."

„That will work on most of the party guests, but surely not on Marshall, Lily and Ted."

„I know, I know. We have to avoid them tonight – there are so many people, it shouldn´t be that hard."

The exact same second, Barney and Robin hear a knock on the door. Without awaiting an answer, Lily, Ted and Marshall storm in.

„Oh, look who´s love doves.", Ted commented.

„Oh my god, Ted. Don´t be a drama queen now.", Barney rolls his eyes.

„What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?", Lily shouts at them.

„Lily, wait. A little bit louder – no one can hear you in MEXICO!", Barney shouts back at her.

„Imagine what would have happened tonight, if we weren´t here! You two would have slept together and all our friendships would have been ruined.", Marshall chimes in.

„Nothing happened!", Barney defends himself.

„But it almost did!", Ted says and turns around to Robin, „I´m very disappointed in you, Robin. I never thought you´d fall for someone like Barney Stinson! Don´t you realize he´s just playing with you? He would have dumped you after that one night."

Robin, quite confused because Barney said ´nothing happened´answered, „I´m not so sure that he would have dumped me after one night."

„OH MY GOD! He must have brainwashed you! Do you realize what you say? Barney Stinson is no boyfriend-material, Robin. He is a womanizer and he enjoys it."

„Ted, please. You´re ridiculous! Don´t be so dramatic, we made out. So what? Maybe I´m a maneater and no girlfriend-material. Maybe I´m a female Barney. How would you guys know? You don´t even know me for a month and you are already judging me! I get along with Barney really well and as Lily talked about it, I knew about his birthday. I decided to surprise him and we had an awesome day. I thought he needs a great day after no one of you had wished him a happy birthday!", Robin defends herself.

„We didn´t wish him a happy birthday because we were planning this surprising party!", Lily explains.

„I couldn´t know about it.", Robin says.

„You could have. I called you to tell you about it, but you didn´t answer your phone!", Ted interrupts.

„It was switched off.", Robin answers and realizes now why Ted had called her earlier that day, but she was too mad to pick up, because she thought everybody forgot Barney´s birthday.

Now it´s quiet for a while until Marshall starts to speak again, „I think we should go out again. I´m sure all the other people are waiting for us. We can talk this out another time."

„There is nothing to talk out. For me, it´s no big deal. Everything can go back to normal.", Robin explains.

„Same.", Barney agrees. He is the first to go out of his bedroom and is circled by his guests in a minute.

„I´m sorry, Robin.", Ted holds her back.

„It´s fine, Ted. Nothing to be sorry about. I just overreact when people are interfering in my privacy.", then Robin speaks not only to Ted, but also Marshall and Lily, „Barney and I drank a little bit too much and one thing led to another. Don´t me mad at me, but as said, I get along with Barney, we are friends. As you guys and I are friends- at least I hope so. It´s just...I´m not used to somebody commenting on everything I do. In my family it was more like ´keep distant as long as you can´."

„We really don´t know you that well by now, Robin. I´m sorry, we were overreacting, but we were shocked. And we like you and want to have you as our friend. I was afraid you would leave our little group again, when you are bonding with Barney.", Lily says and makes a step forward to hug Robin.

Robin smiles, „We should join the party out there, don´t you think?"

_Later that night..._

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Still partying hard, birthday-boy?

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Nope. Party is over. I´m getting old. It´s 3 a.m. and my birthday party is over!

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll:** Ohhhh, poor Barney. How long did you want to continue partying?

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** As long as possible. It should never end – it´s my birthday after all.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll:** Hahaha, true that. Soooo?

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** So what?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Should we talk about it?

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** About what?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Hahaha very funny -_-

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** It was a long day Robin!

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Oh come on! I mean the one-night-stand thing and how ´nothing happened´? Do you really think it was a good idea to lie to your friends?

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** About what?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Barney, PLEASE!

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** FINE! I don´t know. Maybe it wasn´t the best idea to tell them nothing happened and act like we never slept with each other before, but the `we´ve known each other for some time now, we met over the internet and now, besides from playing laser tag and do random stuff, we´re also banging´- version didn´t sound that much better.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: I know! But what if all of us really stay friends. Do you suggest we should lie to them forever and act like I met you the same time I met all the other ones?

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Don´t know. I think we should wait a little bit before we spill the beans though.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Don´t you think it will only get harder?

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Maybe. But I don´t want to tell them now.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Me neither.

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** So we are continue acting like we haven´t met before the day you met the others... and like we never banged?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Okay.

_2 minutes later_

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Robin?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**:Yes?

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Still online?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Obviously :P

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Thank you!

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: For what now?

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Everything! For that awesome birthday today, for being such a great friend, for being the best person ever... just for being you!

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: AWWWWW. Someone´s getting emotional in one´s old age.

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Hahahaha, stupid. I just wanted to say thank you. So much happened and with all the guys around I couldn´t even say a proper thank you to you!

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Ohhh- a proper thank you... now that sounds to be something to look forward to ;)

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Not in that way, you little minx! Although...

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Can´t wait for it!

...

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: You´re welcome by the way.

**Laser-waitforit-tag:**?

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: You said thank you. I said you´re welcome. That´s how it works, silly!

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Oh. Okay. It really was great, thanks! Especially the first part of the day ;)

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: You´re an idiot :)

**Laser-waitforit-tag:** Good night, Scherbatsky!

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll**: Good night, Barney.


	12. Jealousy

**AN: So, so, so, so sorry for the long wait. I couldn´t think of a proper storyline and I had to finish my bachelor, so there was not much time for fan fiction. I know I had promised this before, but I´ll really try to update more regularly. Hope you guys forgive me and you still read my stories. xx**

Two weeks after Barney´s surprise party, things have already gone back to normal. At least almost. Lily and Marshall still eye Barney and Robin suspiciously from time to time and Ted constantly tries to sit next to Robin. He is obviously jealous of Barney and Robin – every time they laugh about an insider joke or touch somehow, he tries to intervene. Both Barney and Robin are annoyed by his behaviour but they try to ignore it. They have worse problems. Lily, Marshall and Ted believed them that they are not together and that it was a one time thing, but they pay far more attention to their interactions than before. It´s not possible anymore to say code words and sneak out of MacLarens without the other ones noticing. They can´t even go to Laser Tag competitions alone. Lily, Marshall and Ted want to join them every single time they announce they want to play Laser Tag, go to the cigar bar or make a movie night. It´s very hard now to get rid of their friends and spend some time alone with each other. Every time they sleep with each other they have to be very quickly and rush home again. Sometimes, Barney and Robin think it would be far easier to just tell their friends they are friends with benefits, but they don´t want to risk a flood of accusations. Especially Lily would force them to have the talk and all of them would want to make them believe no relationship is possible when you don´t define it. Barney and Robin are happy as it is right now, they don´t want Lily, Marshall and Ted to have a say in their friends-with-benefits-relationship. Plus, Ted would freak out. He is still after Robin, even if he won´t admit it. The other day he even asked Robin again, if she may want to watch a movie with him.

„He did?", Barney asks Robin when she tells him about it.

„Yes. It´s annoying. I like him and I would watch a movie with him, but only as a friend. I don´t want to commit especially not to Ted. He is a nice guy, but not exactly my type. He is the kind of guy who always treats you like an angel, but as soon as you want something different than him, he judges you with his puppy eyes. I want an adventurous life! I don´t want to be Ted´s wife, bear him kids and die of boredom."

„Gosh, why can´t he just let it go? I honestly thought that as soon as he realizes you made out with me he would drop you like a hot potato. But I have the feeling he wants you even more now since they have caught us at my birthday party."

„Right? I need a good excuse. Do you know any?"

„Hmmm, I don´t know. Say you have to work."

„Already told him that last time."

„Dunno. Maybe you should marry him, so you wouldn´t have to find excuses anymore.", he grins.

„Hahaha, very funny.", Robin eyes him sarcastically. After a pause, she sighs and says, „Maybe I´ll really go this time. It´s one movie. I will survive it and I don´t have to look for another excuse."

„What? You want to go? But, it´s Ted. You better go to cinema with me."

„You just said I should marry Ted, now you say I should go out with you. Can you finally decide?", she teases him.

„Yes. Dump Ted."

„Actually, I already told Ted yes. I just thought maybe you have a good excuse, so I don´t have to go out with him. But as you don´t, I´ll just go on that one date with him."

„Date?"

„What would you call it?"

„Robin, listen. Ted is my friend and I like him, but I have to tell you: he is crazy. As soon as a woman agrees to go on a date with him or, as you do, call it a date in front of him, you´ll get a proposal in about a week. And you won´t get out of it anymore. You can´t just say no to him. Otherwise he´ll brag about his the One who left him for forever."

„Are you jealous?"

„Whaaaaat?", Barney asks in a high-pitched voice.

„You joke around when I talk about an excuse, but when I say I will accept that one date, you are telling me your best friend is crazy?"

„Don´t be stupid, Scherbatsky. Barney Stinson isn´t jealous. I just want to warn you, not as my lover, but as my best female friend, that a date with Ted could have bad consequences."

„Ok"

„Ok what?"

„Just ok."

„So what are you doing now?"

„I will go out with him."

„What? After I warned you?"

„Yes."

„Are you mad at me, Robin?"

„Nope. Just have to go." Robin takes her jacket and heads to the door.

„I thought..", Barney gets closer to her and places his hands on her hips, „I thought we could do some stuff.."

Barney starts kissing her, but Robin stops him.

„Not now. Maybe later. I have to go now."

„Are you sure you are not mad at me? I just wanted to protect you from dying of boredom because of Ted."

„It´s fine Barney. Please stop now, I have to go.", she turns around one more time and says, „And I will defiinitely go out with Ted."

Barney looks at her questioningly. He starts to get mad at her. Why is she acting so weird now? And why is she so keen on going out with Ted now? He is angry about her behaviour, so he just answers in an angry tone, „Fine."

„Fine.", she talks back and shuts the door.


	13. Hey there!

Hey guys!

Remember me? I'm so so so incredibly sorry that I haven't written for such a long time. I just couldn't continue due to personal reasons, but now I'm back and I'd love to start writing again. Is anyone out there still having interest in this story? If so, please leave a short comment and if there's anyone there who wants new chapters, I'll gladly continue them.

xxx carina


	14. A sting of jealousy

**Hey guys! I´m officially back now :) Thank you for all your sweet messages! I´m so glad you guys still care about this story and want more chapters. It´s a short one for the start, but I hope you´ll like it anyways :) R&amp;R xx**

"Ready for the big night?", Marshall shouts when he sees Ted coming into MacLarens. Ted blushes and sits down next to him. Lily smiles and Barney rolls his eyes, when Ted begins to talk, "Oh my god. I´m so nervous, you have no idea!"

"It´s just a stupid date, Ted, not your freaking wedding day", Barney mumbles.

"Someone seems to be jealous, because he didn´t get the girl this time, huh?", Ted teases him.

"Please. You are going to watch a movie with her, but I already kissed her. No, wait, understatement - I made out with her. So technically, I had the girl first."

"Oh Barney, come on. You have already kissed 90% of all women in New York, that´s nothing special. Plus, you guys have been drunk. You haven´t spend a night with her or had a proper date.", Ted states.

Barney bits his tongue. If only Ted knows what Barney has already done with Robin. They went to restaurants, they watched tons of movies, they had been to the cigar bar a few times, they play laser tag as much as they can and they surely spend some great nights together. Barney regrets that he and Robin promised each other not to talk about their past. He was friends with her months before Robin got to know Lily, Marshall and Ted. He had actually met her, when she had just moved to New York! Robin has been already living in New York for five months when she came into MacLarens and sat down on the booth to Lily, Marshall, Ted and him. Barney would love to see Ted´s face, but he can´t say anything. Robin would be mad, if he did. She was already mad at him though. They haven´t seen each other since their little fight, when she told him, she will go out with Ted. But seriously, how could she? She knows, Ted is his friend and he has warned her about Ted a few times now. Why is she so stubborn?

To this moment, Barney was sure, he wasn´t jealous about Robin going out with Ted. He told himself, that Robin and Ted would never be a couple and that he just wanted to protect Robin from boredom, but that he was not jealous. He couldn´t be! He is Barney Stinson after all.

However, this attitude quickly changes, when Robin walks into the bar. Her hair fell down in big waves, her blue eyes sparkling. She hasn´t too much make-up on, just the right amount to enhance her beautiful face. And the dress! Barney has never seen that dress on her before. It´s a cute little white summer dress, perfect for the warm night. He can´t keep his eyes off of her, but when Ted stands up and gives her a kiss on her cheeks, it feels like a stab right into his heart. In this moment he realizes, Robin didn´t dress up for him, but for Ted, his hopelessly romantic friend. How could she do that? He thought that she didn´t want to go out with Ted in the first place and now she´s here and looking absolutely stunning. Although he couldn´t admit it before, Barney knows now that he is jealous about Ted and Robin. He has been since Ted first spoke to her and made it quite obvious he wants to be with Robin.

"Hey, guys!", Robin´s voice brings Barney back to reality, he can´t stop staring at Robin though.

"Hey, you. Oh, Robin, you look so beautiful! That dress is awesome.", Lily greets back.

"Thank you! What are your plans tonight?", Robin asks Lily and Marshall, ignoring Barney.

"Nothing special, just some drinks", Marshall answers.

"For you maybe", Barney raises his eyebrow. He just saw a tall blonde walking in. "I will check out if that hot chick over there is falling for one of my plays." He grins devilishly. If Robin has a date, he can have one too. She can ignore him and watch tons of movies with Ted, he won´t care. At least he will try not to care. He can have as much women as he wants, he doesn´t need Robin. With these thoughts in his head, he tries to suppress his jealousy and walks towards the blonde chick. Too bad, he doesn´t see Robin´s short, but hurtful look, when he goes away and lets her all alone with Ted. It stings badly that Barney ignores her and walks away with some other girl. To be honest, she just dressed up like that for him. She knows he loves sundresses on her and deep down, she hoped Barney would get jealous and won´t let her go with Ted. But now it´s her who feels a sting of jealousy.


	15. Why?

**Here is the next one guys! Hope you like it and tell me what you think- it would mean a lot. Have fun xx**

Why, why, why? Robin couldn´t think of any other word. Why did she do that? Why didn´t she just go? Why did she go on that date at all? Why did she drink that much? And why the hell is she still here?

Her thoughts are racing and her head is pounding. The date with Ted didn´t go well at all. At least not for her – Ted seemed to have enjoyed it. They went to the cinema first and then they ate at a very nice restaurant. The food was really great and they had nice conversations actually. She would have never thought that they can have such a nice talk, but they did. In those moments, Robin thought, maybe she and Ted could be really good friends. But really just friends and nothing more. She likes him, he is a nice guy and not as boring as he was on the New York tour, but she doesn´t feel attracted to him at all. Everything was fine until they went home. Ted wanted to bring her to her flat, but she refused. Ted didn´t let it go though, so they decided to went to Ted´s flat as it was nearer. That was a very bad idea. As soon as they arrived at Ted´s flat, they saw Barney and that blonde chick in front of Maclarens making out wildly. Ted intended to ignore them, but Robin couldn´t. She cleared her throat loudly and Barney finally looked up. Lipstick was smeared all over his face and his hair was all tousled.

"Had a great night, huh?", Robin asked.

"Oh you have no idea", Barney answered with a competitive look in his eyes.

"He´s such a great lover-boy", the blonde interrupted.

Ted overheard that and joined the conversation now too, "How do you know he is a great lover? Did you do it in front of Maclarens?"

"No, Barney´s apartment", the girl smiled.

"So you drove all the way to your apartment and then back here to make out a little more?", Ted looks at Barney questioningly.

"No, of course not. We did it in my second flat.", Barney winked at him.

"What second flat?", Ted asked, anticipating the worst.

"His flat here", the blonde chick answered again.

"You DID NOT!", Ted screamed at Barney.

"Oh look, Sheila, a free cab!", Barney shouted. He took the girl´s hand and both of them took the cab, ignoring Ted and Robin.

As Barney and his bimbo drove away, Ted was very angry, "He is such an idiot. That´s so gross! I can´t believe he did that again."

Robin wasn´t sure what Ted was talking about. She was hurt, sad and also mad at Barney, but that was for other reasons.

"Why are you so angry? He banged that chick, what´s the deal?", Robin tried to stay cool, but in reality she boiled inside. Stupid Barney and his bimbos. How could she be so dumb? It was clear, Barney didn´t care about her at all. He drove away with that blonde, ignoring her and the worst: leaving her alone with Ted again instead of being jealous and trying to take her with him. It hurt so much that Barney seemed to be fine with Robin dating someone else. She somehow felt like crying, but she never does that – especially not in front of other people, so she pulled herself together and concentrated on Ted again.

"I´m pretty sure, he took the girl into MY flat again. He did that before! Last time he promised, he´ll never do that again, but as it seems, he forgot that!"

"But how should he come into your flat?"

"He has a key for emergencies."

"Oh", was all Robin answered. She had nothing more to say than that.

"Would you come with me?", Ted asked her excitedly.

"Ummmm, I don´t know. It´s late…"

"Come on. Just one coffee. Or do you prefer tea? We also have some coke."

Robin gulped. She was frustrated because of Barney. He would deserve it, that Robin has fun with another guy and forgets about him. However, she doesn´t want to go upstairs with Ted, so she suggested, "I feel more like some nice scotch! We have a pub right here, I think we should stay for a few more drinks."

Ted agreed after a while, although she couldn´t say, whether he was disappointed that she didn´t go up with him or relieved, that she didn´t head home already. The next day, Robin knows it would have been better, if she just had gone home…

Barney is awake early, although he didn´t get much sleep that night. He can´t stop thinking about Robin and Ted. Last night, he brought Sheila home and took the cab to his apartment afterwards. He went straight to bed, but he didn´t fall asleep for a long time. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her with Ted. He still can´t believe she really went on a date with him. Not only that, Robin even went home with Ted! How could she do that? She said, she didn´t like Ted, but now she even accompanies him home and has the nerve to interrupt him with Sheila, only to rub her date into his face! He is very mad at her, but he also feels let down. Barney thought Robin is his best friend, his companion and now she cheats on him. Barney feels betrayed – maybe Robin only used him the whole time. First, to win some laser tag competitions and for sex and then to get new friends. Would she do something like that? Barney scolds himself and tells himself, that Robin could never do that, but deep down there is this feeling that she never really cared about him. Although Lily, Marshall and Ted are his best friends, it strikes him that they don´t really want to be friends with him. He feels like a burden to them sometimes, what hurts a lot. This feeling wasn´t there anymore, when he was with Robin. He always had so much fun with her that it never came to his mind, she may be like the other ones. He felt accepted and appreciated with Robin, but as it seems she has dumped him now for his other friends. And once again, he would be the left one out.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys!

don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my stories. I'm on holiday for a week, afterwards I will continue writing and updating :). I wanted to give you some chapters before my holidays, but they aren't done yet. Hope you guys will read it next week too. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, you guys are the best! Xx


	17. Disappointment

**There it is - my latest chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you to the lovely guest who reviewed! I appreciate it so much and I will do my best to make them a couple soon. xx**

"Morning, beautiful", she hears Ted´s voice along with a soft touch on her shoulder. She hates herself so much right now. How could she do this? Why is she naked and more important: why the hell is she in Ted´s bedroom. Robin acts like she is still asleep, but Ted doesn´t leave the room. He taps her on her shoulder again and speaks, "Robin wake up. It´s already 10 am!" Annoyed, Robin opens her eyes, tries to smile and faces Ted. "Morning, Ted."

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" I hope I only slept, Robin thinks to herself, but answers, "Yes, thanks. Very well." She waits. Maybe Ted will say something about last night. She has been so wasted, that she can´t remember what happened that night. The last thing she knows is that she sat in the pub with Ted, having her fifth scotch. After that, her mind went blank.

"Do you want some breakfast?", Ted asks, not saying a thing about last night.

"Uhhh, no thank you. I´m not really hungry."

"Maybe some coffee then?"

"The only thing I would need is a big pill against my headache", Robin thinks, but answers, "No, that´s nice, but no, thanks. I would take a glass of water, otherwise I´m fine."

"Okay, a glass of water it is. I´ll bring some."

While Ted is getting some water, she quickly jumps out of bed and wants to dress herself – bad thing, she can´t find her clothes anywhere. Wrapped in Ted´s blanket, she sits down on the bed again. Her head hurts badly and she feels horrible. Stupid hangover. Ted comes back with the water, bombarding her with more questions, "You don´t look good. Are you sure you don´t want anything to eat? Or a coffee? Or do you want to sleep some more? You can stay, if you want."

"I´m fine, really. I think I´ll just go home", Robin fakes a smile.

"Whatever you want", Ted sounds disappointed about her leaving, but she can´t stay. She feels awful.

"Do you have any idea where my clothes are?", Robin finally asks.

"Oh yeah, sure. They´re in the washing machine."

Now she´s really confused. Why is Ted washing her clothes? Ted notices Robin´s questioning look and asks, "You can´t remember anything, do you?"

She gives in, "Not really. I know about several glasses of scotch, but that´s it."

"You indeed had several glasses of scotch and more. You were pretty drunk – even that drunk that you had to vomit into a trash can outside of MacLarens and your clothes were not in the best condition after that."

"Oh my god, I vomited? That´s so embarrassing! Usually I have a very high tolerance for alcohol. I´m so sorry! Thank you for washing my clothes!"

"It´s okay, really. No problem.", Ted smiles.

Robin smiles back. Ted is a really nice guy and a good friend. He would be great boyfriend-material, if she only were slightly attracted to him, but she feels nothing.

"I´m ashamed. I really hope, you can forgive me for my stupid behavior. I don´t know what´s wrong with me."

"You seemed to be pretty upset about Barney having a date."

Robin takes a deep breath. She feels so stupid. She isn´t that kind of girl who gets drunk over a man – especially not over a man who is only a friend. A friend with benefits though, but still. She´s not his girlfriend. Barney can date whomever he wants to. But why does it bother her so much?

"It´s not about Barney, I swear"

"You´re a bad liar"

"Why should I get wasted because of Barney?"

"I have no idea why, but you seem to have a crush on him"

"EXCUSE ME?", Robin´s voice gets very high, "I don´t have a crush on him. I don´t care about what he does."

"Very convincing", Ted answers sarcastically. Then he asks, "What is it with the two of you? You haven´t known him for that long. When we first met you, you and Barney barely talked and when I gave you the New York tour you two seemed like best friends. And above all you celebrate his birthday and made out with him. Have the two of you met without me, Lily and Marshall at some point?"

Robin hesitates. Should she tell him? Should she just spill the beans and tell Ted, she and Barney had been friends a while before she met the three of them? That she plays Laser Tag with him, sleeps with him and spends a lot of free time with him. What would Ted say? Would he be angry?

The moment she decides, she will tell the secret, the doorbell rings. Ted jumps up, "Excuse me, I´m back in a second." When Ted opens the door, Robin can hear a very familiar voice outside the bedroom. "Hey Ted, have you seen my purse somewhere? I must have forgotten it yesterday."

"So you really banged that girl in my room? Barney, what the hell is wrong with you?", Ted scolds him.

"It´s no big deal, Ted! Be cool, just for once. I really need my purse. The chick had to pay for the cab and she was not amused. I will look for it", Barney says and heads to Ted´s bedroom.

Robin panics. She thinks about hiding somewhere in the room or take the fire escape, but it´s too late. Barney storms in and sees her standing naked in Ted´s room.

Barney´s shattered look says it all. He doesn´t say a word, but his face speaks volumes. He is shocked, sad and disappointed, but most of all he feels betrayed. Although he saw Robin and Ted yesterday and knew, they went to Ted´s home together, he kind of hoped that Robin wouldn´t spend the night there. But she obviously did.

Without saying a word, he turns around and storms out of the room. He ignores both Robin and Ted who want to stop him, but he doesn´t listen. Barney leaves the building without noticing Robin wants to follow him. He walks and walks until he has to stop because of the traffic lights. He leans against a wall, trying to hide there is a tear rolling down his face.


	18. Worries

**_AN: _I know this chapter is very very short, I hope you´ll enjoy it anyways. I haven´t figured out yet, what I want to happen next and how much drama I should put in the chapters ;). So please have some patience with me and let me know what you think! xx**

**_Two weeks later_**

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll:** Barney pleaseeeee! I can see you are online. Please answer me! I can explain it. You don´t answer your phone, you don´t seem to be at home (though I could have sworn, I heard the TV the other night, when I knocked on your door and screamed "Barney open the door" like an idiot until your charming neighbor told me to go to hell), so I´ll try it that way. I can see you are online, so please talk to me.

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **You know I can see, when you´ve read my message, don´t you? You can read it, so please answer!

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **Barney come on!

**_2 hours later_**

**Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: **That´s so not nice, Barney! Talk to me!

"Hey, there you are! We´ve already ordered some fine Scotch for you!", Lily says, when she sees Robin walk into MacLarens.

"Oh, thank you! I definitely need some!", Robin answers.

"Tough day?", Ted asks.

"Yeah, don´t want to talk about it really. Tell me something, I don´t want to think about my shitty life."

"Hmmm. Every time somebody wants me to tell them something, I realize how I´ve nothing to tell and how boring my life is.", Marshall sighs.

"Or it´s the fact, we almost see each other every day, so there´s probably nothing new to talk about?", Ted suggests.

"That could be it.", Marshall agrees. "Man, where the hell is Barney. He always has some great stories to tell – even if they have never happened, they are always quite entertaining."

"So you guys haven´t heard about him neither?", Robin doesn´t even know why she´s asked that because she already knows what the will be.

"Nope, nothing."

Robin sighs, "I hope he is fine."

"He is Barney. He is always fine. He probably runs around in Atlantic City or somewhere, picking up some chicks.", Ted assures her. He still is not quite sure, why Robin is so focused on Barney.

"Maybe", Robin tries to fake a smile. She really hopes he´s at least fine. She´s never had such a big fight with him and she really misses him. Not only sexually. Most of all she misses Barney himself – his smile, his jokes, his everything. She misses her best friend whom she can fool around with and play Laser Tag and who knows her real self. First, she had such a bad conscience, then she was just mad that he didn´t call back and now she starts getting worried about him.

"Robin, come on, if you could see the look on your face. Why are you so worried about Barney? Believe us, he often does that. We don´t see him for a while and suddenly he´s back, telling the most unbelievable stories someone could think of. You don´t know him as well as we do. You can trust us here." Robin appreciates that Marshall tries to cheer her up, but it´s so not working. She knows Barney so much better than the rest of them. If they only knew!

"Yeah probably", she simply answers and sips her scotch. She doesn´t feel like talking today at all. Maybe she should pay Barney another visit. Maybe he´ll open the door this time.


End file.
